Despues de mucho
by TsUbaSaResErVoiiR11
Summary: sakura y shaoran tendran su final feliz... dejen rewiews


Holaaa!!! Wa!! Tanto tiempo...la verdad hace mucho que no escribía una historia mas bien mas de 2 meses...Solo me ponía a leer fics de aquí..jhaa eso que jha naa… bueno espero que les guste esta historia la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo historias..la historia es original mía..Bueno me ayudo un poquito una amiga mía..Bueno solo me dijo lo que estaba mal en mi historia..

SCC no me pertenece

SCC no me pertenece

SCC no me pertenece

Después de mucho

Me acuerdo cuando Shaoran estaba aquí con migo lo extraño demasiado, NO! Tengo que ser fuerte ya han pasado 7 años desde que se fue y tengo que olvidarme de el como el lo hizo de mi, no e vuelto a saber nada de el, debo darle una oportunidad al amor ya no tengo porque estar sufriendo por ti Shaoran…Amor mío- dijo una chica con ojos color esmeralda cuando se dirigía a la preparatoria.

Buenos días, sakura- dijo la chica de cabellos largos color negro

Hola, tomoyo

Sakura hoy te notas algo triste, volviste a soñar de nuevo con shaoran

Sii, es que no se que me pasa cada día pienso mas en el, no me puedo olvidar de el lo extraño tanto- dijo sakura tratando de evitar que le salieran lagrimas de los ojos

Sakura tienes que ser fuerte, yo pienso que shaoran esta sufriendo lo mismo que tu- dijo tomoyo

Porque lo dices?- dijo sakura- como sabes que el esta sufriendo lo mismo, tal vez ya se olvido de mi como puedes decir eso tomoyo- dijo sakura un poco enojada

Estuve hablando con meilin y ella me dijo que a shaoran su madre lo obligo a casarse- dijo tomoyo

Que!!! Entonces shaoran ya esta casado- dijo casi llorando

No, no tranquilízate, aun no se a casado, se..se..ca..casa...en..un..mes-dijo tomoyo

En serio…porque me tiene que importar soy una idiota en pensar que tendría una oportunidad con shaoran-dijo volteando para otro lado para que tomoyo no la viera llorar

Sakura, meilin también me dijo que shaoran aun te quiere y que no se quiere casar con otra, el quiere estar con tigo- dijo tomoyo

Y que quieres que haga tomoyo, e no puedo hacer nada shaoran se va a casar el hecho de que nos amemos los dos no va a cambiar nada, el se va a casar y ya-dijo llorando

Sakura, lo siento

Tomoyo no te preocupes fue mi culpa, no debí haberte gritado así no es tu culpa tu solo querías ayudarme, gracias amiga- dijo tristemente

Pasaron las clases y todos salieron.

Sakura quieres que te acompañe a tu casa-tomoyo

No es necesario tomoyo, además tú me dijiste que tienes una cita con eriol, es mejor que vayas a arreglarte-sakura

Tienes razón sakura, pero estarás bien?- tomoyo

Si, yo estaré bien no te preocupes más por mi amiga, mañana me cuentas como te fue en tu cita- sakura

Claro, bueno nos vemos amiga adiós- tomoyo

Adiós, cuídate- camino por varios minutos, paso por el parque pingüino recordando todo lo que había pasado hay cuando era una niña hasta que llego a su casa- Hola ya e vuelto, hola?

Sakura, donde estabas?- Touya un poco alterado

Fui a caminar

Al menos hubieras avisado, me tenias muy preocupado

Si, claro

Que te pasa, hoy te noto triste- touya

No me pasa nada estoy bien, hoy me dijiste que ibas a salir con tu novia nakuru no?- sakura

A es cierto se me había olvidado por preocuparme por ti moustro- touya

Bien, me iré a mi habitación- sakura

No comerás nada moustro- touya

No, hoy no tengo hambre- sakura

Pero sakura ya no has comido muy bien- touya

No me pasa nada por favor no me hagas mas preguntas- sakura

Lo lamento sakura- touya

Nos vemos hermano- subiendo las escaleras-por que hoy todos tienen una cita y yo estoy completamente sola- poniéndose a llorar

Sakura por que lloras- kero

Por nada kero no te preocupes por mi- sakura

Lo lamento- kero

Hoy ibas a salir con spinel no?-sakura

Si nos vemos sakura-kero

Hasta luego kero- sakura

Paso un mes sakura seguía igual de triste que desde que tomoyo le dijo que shaoran se casaba

No puedo creer que hoy se casa shaoran, hoy es mi cumpleaños y sigo sola- tratando de evitar llorar, bajo las escaleras de su casa- buenos días papá

Buenos días hija-fujitaka- feliz cumpleaños hija

Gracias-sakura

Si, hoy eres un año más grande moustro- touya

Muchas gracias hermano- sakura- bien iré al parque pingüino quiero estar sola

Muy bien hija ve con cuidado-fujitaka

Si- sakura salió de su casa rumbo al parque pingüino, se sentó en los columpios y se empezó a columpiar- en este momento shaoran debe estar casado con esa tipa

Te equivocas

E quien esta ahí?- dijo sakura un poco asustada

Sakura, mi flor de cerezo

Shaoran?-dijo sakura

Si sakura volví por ti

Shaoran- lanzándose a sus brazos- pero creí que hoy te casabas

Bueno es una larga historia, la verdad es que deje plantada a esa mujer que mi madre quería para mí como esposa- shaoran

La dejaste plantada?- dijo sakura sorprendida- pero tu madre, ella se va a molestar mucho contigo

No creo, bueno ella fue la que me dijo que te viniera a buscar- dijo shaoran con una sonrisa

En serio- sakura

Si es que se dio cuenta que yo estoy completamente enamorado de ti – sonriendo- sakura, te amo

Shaoran, yo también te amo- llorando

Pero por que llorar sakura- confundido

Lloro de felicidad mi pequeño lobo- dijo sakura

Sakura- se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, después de un rato de besarse se separaron para buscar aire- sakura yo se que apenas es mi regreso pero quiero decirte bueno mas bien quiero preguntarte mm sakura, quieres ser mi esposa?

Shaoran, claro que si, te amo y quiero vivir solo contigo-sakura

Muy bien- y sellaron su amor con un profundo beso.

Fin

Wa!! Me inspire eea eea jhaa bueno pues me inspire en lo primero ya en lo final como que se me fue la onda jhaa..

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia bueno estuvo una poco corta la verdad.

Dejen rewiews necesito saber que tan buena o que tan mala soy

Díganme si les gusto la historia por favor.

Bueno nos seguimos leyendo, se Cuidan

By : TsUbaSa_ResErVoiiR


End file.
